


I've never stopped loving you

by stopdrinkingthemilk



Series: We'll find a way out [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Trans Boy Kuroo Tetsurou, Trans Character, Trans Girl Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopdrinkingthemilk/pseuds/stopdrinkingthemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll be together. As soon as the distance doesn’t separate us anymore. I promise.” Hinata couldn’t help but smile at those words. It was a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry, Shouyou. I just-”  
“It’s okay. I know. I don’t think I’d be able to endure it either...” Hinata didn’t have to litsten to all of it. She already knew what Kenma was going to say. And she was aware that Kenma also knew that she had predicted what they were about to say.  
“It’s just for the best.” Again, predicting what the other was about to say. Kenma and Hinata were often like this – when they weren’t, they’d be surprised by the other’s words.  
“We’ll be together. As soon as the distance doesn’t separate us anymore. I promise.” Hinata couldn’t help but smile at those words. It was a promise.  
When Kenma looked down, unconsciously hiding their own small smile, Hinata brought her hands to their cheeks, gently making them lock their eyes with hers before placing one soft kiss to their lips. Their last kiss before the distance would come between them yet again. Just when Hinata turned away from them to go back inside the bus, Kenma grabbed her hand, making her turn around and look back at him.  
“Before you go, there’s something you need to promise me as well.” Shouyou shifted on her feet, facing them completely, encouraging them to keep talking. “Uh, before we... you know... we are still going to be friends... right?” She looked at them sweetly, smiling at them.  
“Of course, Kenma. I promise.”

 

Kenma reached down to their pockets, in search of their PSP. Upon not finding it, it’d hit ‘em. They left their PSP in their bag. Which was at the locker room. Great. They let a painful sigh escape their lips, a long-suffering expression painted on their face as they got up and lazily headed to the locker room.  
They walked through the door, heading straight to where their backpack was. They barely zipped the bag open, when...  
“Kozume-” Kenma nearly jumped out of their skin. They abruptly turned around as soon as they heard the voice coming from behind them... only to see Akaashi approaching them, a puzzled look on their face.  
“Holy shit, dude! You fucking scared me to death!” They said as the shock caused by the sudden noise died down, shoving their friend playfully.  
“Sorry.” Akaashi said, scratching the back of their head. “I keep forgetting how easily startled you are... Also, you swear a lot.”  
“You know I do. Especially when someone startles me like that.” That made Akaashi chuckle.  
“Well, I said ‘sorry’, right? And you know I meant it.” Kenma sticked their tongue out at the other, who did the same. They spent a few seconds just staring at each other, smiling at their stupidity, until Akaashi spoke up.  
“Oh, by the way, how did things go with Hinata? Did you talk to her? You still haven’t told me anything about it.”  
“Well, things went fine, actually. It was even better then expected. She took it all very well and actually understood my point. She respected my decisions, saying there was no reason to rush and to push myself. It makes me happy that we’re still friends. Our friendship is very important to me.”  
“See? What did I tell you? I knew there was no reason to worry about it... I told you you could do it.”  
“Yeah, I know, I know... But-“  
“Don’t even start that with me again. It doesn’t matter anymore, because everything is fine, and I’m happy for you.”  
“Why’d you be happy for me, though?”  
“Because you sticked up to what was better for you instead of getting in a long distance relationship, knowing that it wasn’t for you, just so Hinata wouldn’t hurt.”  
“You know? I’m just glad to know that we can trust and count on each other.” Kenma said, smiling, making Akaashi do the same.  
“So am I.”  
They just stayed like that for a while, smiling, eyes fixated on each other’s as they sat on the bench – when did that happen, though? –, face to face. A couple of the things about them – and them alone – was the comfortable silence and the wordless communication that came with it. So, when Akaashi lightly bit their lower lip before taking a quick glance at the other’s lips, Kenma just knew what had gone through their friend’s head, and so that ecouraged them. They set their hand on the bench, fingers gently touching the other’s, and stared at Akaashi’s lips as they leaned in. Their fingers tangled around each other’s as soon as there was no distance between them.

 

“How long has this been going on?”  
“I’m not sure... Maybe about nine months or something...”  
“Akaashi!” Kenma yelled, playfully punching their shoulders.  
“Hey, that’s too harsh! Besides, it’s not like I was completely sure of what I felt!”  
“Still... why didn’t you tell... anyone?”  
“Well, for the same reason no one really likes to talk about the possibilities of feelings they might have for their friend.”  
“But we could’ve been together this whole time!”  
“W- wait... What? You mean... you’d want that?”  
“Of course I would! Of course I do! You fucking idiot! How many times have I told you I have a lowkey crush on practically everyone I’m close to, except-”  
“Except for Kuroo, I know... But how would I know that I could possibly be within these people?!”  
“You really are oblivious, aren’t you...?” Kenma sighed, smiling. Their heart finally stopped thumping against their ribs.  
Kenma leaned towards Akaashi, wrapping their arms around their torso. They stayed like that in silence for a while.  
“So, what are we?” They said in unison, making both laugh.  
“Uh, should we... go out or something?”  
“Like a date...? Nah, I’ve waited for this long enough.”  
Kenma raised an eyebrow, chuckling. They looked down, biting their lip. They leaned in... but stopped, staring at the other’s lips. Akaashi brouth their hand to their shoulders, pulling them towards themself. Their lips met once again.

 

Kenma tensed up as Tsukishima approached, walking towards Yamaguchi, who stood nearby them. He glared daggers at them the whole way to his friend’s side, making Kenma reach out for Akaashi’s hand and squeeze it as soon as they were out of the tall boy’s sight.  
“Why are you always so nervous around him?”  
“He’s been so rude to me lately, mostly since he’s... well, pissed. And I’m sure that is because of us.”  
“What?! Because of us?! Why’d he be pissed at you because of us?”  
“Seriously, Keiji? He’s into you. He stares at you like you’re meat. For him, I ‘stole his meat, and, therefore he’s pissed at me, so he acts like an asshole to me every time he gets a chance to. And I just can’t deal with this type of situation. It’s too much for me.”  
“I still doubt he likes me... But, well, do you want me to talk to him for you? Maybe he doesn’t know how much his behaviour actually impacts on you.”  
“I guess that if you talked to him, he’d listen to you. Afterall he’s completely drooling over-”  
“He’s not drooling over me.”  
“Whatever you say... But hey, seriously... don’t do that. I... I think it’ll only make things worse. And also, he’ll be leaving soon. As soon as they’re gone, there won’t be nothing to worry about. Also, that way we can avoid possible tension in the future whenever we have another match.”  
“You really fear this sort of situation, huh...?”

 

Kenma: how have you been doing in those tests?  
Kenma: were you able to compensate for your previous grades?  
Shouyou: Yes!!! Yachi and Yamaguchi have been helping me a lot since they came back from camp!  
Shouyou: So I’ve been getting help from the bests! Heheh :)  
Shouyou: I’ve even got to get 70% of my Math exam right!!!!  
Kenma: that’s great, shouyou. i’m happy for you. :)

 

“So, uh... Do you want to know why I didn’t tell anyone?”  
“Huh?” Kenma asked, distracted as their mind was completely immersed in the book on their hands. Akaashi’s head laid on their stomach, headphones popped into their ears as they laid on their side, fingers sliding through the screen of their phone. They sat up.  
“I haven’t given you a proper answer when you asked me why I kept my feelings to myself. Of course, I didn’t want to risk you aknowledging them. But... the reason why I didn’t want that, even though I knew about your crushes and everything, was because... I thought you were actually in love with Hinata... and, even if there was a chance of you feeling the same way I did... I feared you wouldn’t let go of your feelings for her.”  
Kenma seemed to reflect on Akaashi’s words for a moment. Then they smiled and hugged the other, speaking softly into their ear.  
“You know, Keiji... My feelings for you weren’t easily ignored, unlike for anyone else. Even Shouyou.” They pulled away from the embrace to look into Akaashi’s eyes. “If I liked Shouyou that much, I would give the distance a shot.”  
“But... if Hinata actually came to live here or something when she’s older and we were together... would you...”  
“Keiji, I would never do that. Don’t worry about her. We both think we’re good as just friends.”  
“You’re right... I knew you wouldn’t... I- I’m sorry.”  
“No, don’t worry. You don’t have to apologize.” Kenma planted a quick but sweet kiss to Akaashi’s cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck?!”   
Kenma, startled, separated their lips from Akaashi’s, pushing them away by the shoulders a little too hard–  
“Ouch!” Followed their voice after their head hit the lockers behind them, causing a loud noise.  
“Keiji! I’m sorry!” Kenma automatically brought their hand up to rub at the back of Akaashi’s head. They chuckled at the gest.  
“It’s okay– ”  
“Hello! I’m still right here and still very confused! Now, can you guys not ignore that fact? Now, spit up. How and when?”  
“We kissed in the locker room during the training camp and started going out since then-”  
“So, basically, we’ve been dating for the past four months. Almost.”  
Silence. Kuroo just stood there for a moment, only in his binder, towel hugging his hips, his hair still dripped with water from the shower as he stared at them with a blank expression.  
“Kenma!” He yelled, ever so suddenly, purposefully startling his friend. “You traitor! How dare you not speak to me?!” He looked at them with a face that only emphasized his indignation. He brought his hand to his chest. “I am offended. This is an absurd! Kozume Kenma, I didn’t raise you like this!”

 

“Hm.” Kenma nodded.  
“Wh- what’s that even supposed to mean?! What the fuck?! I hate you!” Kuroo threw his arms at his friend, slapping them uninterruptedly. It didn’t seem to affect them in the least.  
“It’s not like I didn’t already know that.”  
“Wait...” Kuroo stilled his movements “was it obvious or something?”  
“Huh...” Kenma chuckled “everyone’s always known that you like Bokuto.”  
“D- does he-”  
“Shut up, I wasn’t done. We all know that you’ve liked him for quite some time... and that he’s always liked you back.”  
“What-”  
“Basically, you two were the only ones who didn’t know. About their own feelings nor that such feeling was reciprocated.”  
Kuroo just stood there, staring at Kenma as they took bites of the sandwich in their hands, already halfway eaten by that time. It was only after finishing it that they spoke up, heading out of the kitchen.  
“Well, I’m happy for you. You finally embraced your crush on-”  
“Go die.”

 

“Kenma?”  
“What.”  
“Are you su-”  
“Yes, I am sure that Bokuto likes you. I’ve-”  
“I know, but... I- honestly... I think he’s straight.”  
They just stared at Kuroo, looking right into his eyes.   
“Are you fucking kidding me...?”  
“What?! It is probably the truth anyw-”  
“Kuroo. Shut the fuck up. You’ve been talking about him nonstop ever since you told me. I need a break.”  
“But-”  
“No buts!” Kenma said, stopping in their tracks. “Just- please, try to think about something else; it’s better for the both of us... Okay?!”  
“Okay...”   
They resumed their walking, both silent.  
“... Okay, but- One last thing-”  
“Kuroo...”  
“Aw, c’mon, just one little-”  
“I’ve been telling you all this time. It’s useless to ask me for advice... Go. Talk. To Akaashi.”  
“But-”  
“If you don’t, then I will.”  
“... I hate you.”  
“I hate you too.”

 

“Seriously? Konoha reminded Bokuto not to forget the stuff for his project. He ended up forgetting it anyway, so we sent messages like four hours ago that we had everything. He only actually noticed now that he didn’t bring it home with him. I bet he just ignored everything... Honestly, why do we all have to put up with him?” Akaashi sighed, putting his phone   
“Speaking of him” Kenma spoke, ever so suddenly pulling away from Akaashi’s neck “Kuroo needs to talk to you.”  
“What is it?” Akaashi said, running their fingers through the newly left bruises covering their neck.  
“He’s the one who’ll be telling you.” Kenma sat up on the bed, reaching for the nightstand.  
“It’s way easier if you just tell me.” They said, chuckling, as the other tapped the screen of their phone, probably texting Kuroo.  
“He promised me to tell you. If he refuses to, then I’ll do it.”  
“You guys are dorks.” They laughed.  
“Shut up. Here.” Kenma handed them the phone.  
Akaashi read on the whole situation silently. Then they put the phone down, looking up at the other’s face.  
“Idiots.”  
“Fucking idiots.”  
“Hey, watch your language!” Akaashi teased.  
“No.”   
“... Fuck you.”  
“Hypocrite.”   
“Asshole.”  
“That’s my line!”   
“Rude!” They gasped, pretending to be hurt. Kenma chuckled.  
“Who’s the dork now, Keiji?” They whispered, bringing their face so close to Akaashi’s; their lips brushed against each other’s ever so lightly, in a way that drove Akaashi absolutely insane as they stared into Kenma’s piercing hazel eyes. The distance between them finally ceased to exist.   
Their lips were drifted apart again, only to come back into contact, after mere seconds, as soon as their T-shirts hit the floor. Kenma pressed their teeth against Akaashi’s bottom lip, trapping it between them. They purposefully took too long to let go of it, pulling at it as they pulled away from the kiss, breaking it little by little. Kenma felt Akaashi’s lip as it slipped away from between their teeth. Smiling discreetly, their mouth went directly towards Akaashi’s neck, coloring the skin purple, darker and darker shades. Akaashi gasped, their hands traveled up Kenma’s back-  
“Bokuto-san?!” Their bodies were abruptly separated “what are you even doing here?!”  
“I... The bag with the things for the Hist -“  
“How did you get in?! My mother was already out!”  
“Well, your mother was just leaving. She came out of the door as I was approaching. She said she had to come back to get something she’d forgotten or whatever... uh, anyway...”  
Akaashi gesticulated for him to get in and grab his bag.  
“Well... bye. Uh- Use protection-”  
“Goodbye, Bokuto-san.”  
“ ’Kay, bye.” Bokuto left the room awkwardly.

 

Kenma: hey  
Shouyou: Kenma!! Hi!!!  
Shouyou: What’s up?  
Kenma: nothing, really. just missed talking to you, that’s all.  
Shouyou: Oh, I see...  
Shouyou: Sorry about that, Kenma  
Shouyou: I’ve been having a lot of truble with basically everything  
Shouyou: And it’s not just the team and my grades.  
Kenma: oh, you don’t have to apologize  
Kenma: i didn’t mean it like that  
Kenma: and also, i understand, don’t worry  
Kenma: i’m here for you if you ever feel the need to talk about it  
Shouyou: Thanks, Kenma! :)  
Shouyou: I’m glad to know I can count on you!  
Kenma: :)

 

“So... nine months.”  
“Nine months.”  
“It’s almost a year...!”  
“I know, right?!”   
“This only contributes for me to feel old.”  
“Old?” Akaashi chuckled.  
“Yeah, I mean... we are going to be third years.”  
“And...”  
“Yesterday I was, like, ten. Now I’m almost finishing High School... What the fuck?!”  
“Well, that’s true, actually. Time went by really fast.”  
“It definately did.”  
A comfortable silence followed, caused by the immersion of their minds in deep thoughts.  
“Remember the day we met?”  
“Yeah...” Kenma sighed, laughing at the memories. “It really does not feel like it was two years ago.”  
“It doesn’t...” Akaashi paused, thoughtful, then chuckled. “Who’d have thought things would end up like this?”  
“Our young selves wouldn’t, that’s for sure. Well, at least for me. I’d have never thought there could possibly be anything between me and any of you, seriously. Let alone for almost a year.”   
“Tru-”  
“I’m glad it turned out that way, though.” Kenma smiled, taking Akaashi’s hand. They stared into each other’s eyes; lovingly, hypnotised. Akaashi finally returned their smile, leaning closer.  
“So am I.” They whispered in Kenma’s ear, closing their eyes as they felt a pair of lips press softly against their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Shouyou: Hey, Kenma! How have you been?   
Kenma: hi, shouyou  
Kenma: things are fine, i guess  
Kenma: not much happened since we last spoke, so i don’t think i have much to talk about  
Kenma: oh, actually, there’s one thing  
Kenma: keiji and i completed nine months together last week  
Kenma: we’re even considering getting rings  
Shouyou: Really?!   
Shouyou: Kenma, that’s awesome!!!  
Shouyou: I’m so happy for you guys!  
Kenma: :)  
Shouyou: I ship it.  
Kenma: heheh  
Shouyou: Well...  
Shouyou: Speaking of love  
Kenma: uh oh  
Shouyou: Kenma!  
Shouyou: Ugh, anyway, there’s this person I kind of have a crush on  
Kenma: who don’t you have a crush on?  
Shouyou: SHUT UP  
Shouyou: I feel like I have a chance  
Shouyou: I mean, there are possibilities of us getting together  
Shouyou: But there’s also a chance of them not wanting anything to do with me  
Shouyou: At least not in that way  
Kenma: hmm, i see  
Kenma: appearently, this crush is for real this time  
Shouyou: It is  
Kenma: well, shouyou  
Kenma: i really don’t know what to fucking tell you  
Kenma: the most useful thing i have is  
Kenma: if i did it, anyone can do it  
Shouyou: Well, that’s helpful  
Kenma: i have no fucking idea how Akaashi and i got together  
Kenma: we just did... there was no trick  
Shouyou: Ugh, okay, I’ll let you escape that one... But you’ll have to tell me if you ever think of something!  
Kenma: yes, ma’am  
Kenma: seriously, though  
Kenma: i’m always here for you  
Kenma: whenever you need it  
Kenma: that’s what friends are for, right? :)  
Shouyou: Yup! :)  
Shouyou: Well, I guess that was about it. Thank you for listening to me, Kenma!  
Kenma: one last thing, though  
Shouyou: What is it?  
Kenma: ...it’s yamaguchi, right?  
Shouyou: ... :|  
Shouyou: Goodnight, Kenma  
Shouyou: I have to go  
Kenma: HAHAHAHAH  
Kenma: that is certainly a yes

 

 

Shouyou: Hey  
Shouyou: Text me when practice is over pls

Kenma: oh, hey   
Kenma: sorry, shouyou  
Shouyou: Kenma! What happened?  
Shouyou: You okay?  
Shouyou: You never get home this late...  
Kenma: i’m okay, shouyou, don’t worry  
Kenma: i was at kuroo’s  
Kenma: we were kind of arguing  
Shouyou: :o   
Shouyou: What????  
Shouyou: Why?!  
Kenma: eh, nothing serious  
Kenma: just kuroo being an ass  
Kenma: he was yelling at me cause i “gave him hopes” or something  
Kenma: he just sort of overreacted after finding out bokuto *might* be seeing someone  
Kenma: so he decided to take it out on me  
Kenma: asshole  
Shouyou: ... Are you sure everything’s okay?  
Kenma: yeah, i mean  
Kenma: he’s pretty much my brother  
Kenma: we fight plenty of times  
Shouyou: Yeah, I know that  
Shouyou: It’s just  
Shouyou: You seem pretty pissed  
Kenma: well, i am  
Kenma: but it’s not like we won’t be talking to each other anymore  
Kenma: in fact, it was barely a fight  
Kenma: i mean, he basically yelled while i pretty much said nothing  
Kenma: cause i am a piece of shit who doesn’t know how to react to things  
Kenma: nor how to deal with people  
Kenma: and, especially, how to express what i’m thinking/feeling  
Shouyou: Don’t you think you’re a bit too harsh on yourself?  
Kenma: that’s not the point  
Kenma: the thing is, he blamed me for the feelings *he* has for someone who is not interested in him or in relationships yet  
Kenma: saying *i* made him believe there was no mistaking in this  
Kenma: when, actually, all i said was that bokuto does feel something for him, but was too dumb to realise it  
Kenma: and, also, i never really said bokuto had completely fallen for him  
Kenma: though, appearently, “this was what i meant”, as he said he’d believed  
Kenma: ugh  
Shouyou: ... Wow, that really sucks, Kenma  
Shouyou: I’m sorry you had to go through it  
Kenma: you know what’s worse?  
Kenma: part of me actually believes kuroo  
Kenma: and i feel pretty guilty  
Shouyou: :)  
Shouyou: Don’t feel guilty!  
Shouyou: Just as you said, he might be overeacting  
Shouyou: Maybe he wasn’t thinking when he spoke  
Kenma: he didn’t seem to act on impulse when he said i was being a shitty friend for not trying to help him overcome his insecurities like he does with me  
Shouyou: ...  
Shouyou: *Wow*  
Shouyou: And you said things were okay????  
Kenma: we are  
Shouyou: HOW IS THAT BEING OKAY, KENMA?!  
Kenma: eh, believe me  
Kenma: there has been worse times  
Kenma: do i feel shitty?  
Kenma: of course i do  
Kenma: but i’m kenma, and kenma always feels shitty  
Kenma: and also, as i said  
Kenma: we go through this plenty of times  
Kenma: i mean, of course i will always, always feel bad for what happened, just like every other argument that i’ve been through with thr people who are important to me  
Kenma: but the better times overcompensate these  
Kenma: that just happens when you have a very close friend  
Kenma: so yeah, we’re good  
Kenma: i don’t want you to worry about me  
Shouyou: Kenma :’)  
Shouyou: That was so poetic  
Kenma: shut the fuck up  
Shouyou: Heheh ^^  
Kenma: anyway, i didn’t want to trouble you with my problems  
Kenma: i’m really sorry  
Shouyou: You know, you don’t have to apologize...  
Shouyou: I’m glad to be here for you  
Kenma: :)  
Shouyou: :D  
Kenma: anyway, i ended up interrupting you  
Kenma: what were you wanting to talk about?   
Shouyou: Oh... I was just going to ask you for advice  
Shouyou: I mean, you’ve been with Akaashi for what? A year?  
Kenma: ... nine months  
Shouyou: Whatever.  
Shouyou: You know how to... I dunno  
Shouyou: Conquer the one  
Kenma: great way to describe it  
Shouyou: Shut up  
Kenma: :)  
Shouyou: Anyway, I wanted some advice  
Shouyou: Everyone I’ve talked to says there’s a great chance as well  
Shouyou: I’ve been considering the idea of “making a move” somehow  
Shouyou: But I’m pretty scared of how they might react  
Kenma: i see...  
Kenma: i don’t really know  
Kenma: i don’t think i have any useful advice for you  
Kenma: but i’ll try to make it up for last time   
Kenma: welll...  
Kenma: i guess you could try to make it implicit???  
Kenma: i mean, with sutbtle gestures, you know?   
Kenma: that way you can have na idea of their “responses” *before* you actually try anything  
Kenma: and, well  
Kenma: i guess that could also kind of work as a “build up” in you relationship or something????  
Kenma: so that your “move” doesn’t seem so...  
Kenma: sudden  
Kenma: you know...?  
Kenma: ugh  
Kenma: i don’t know what to say, shouyou, i really don’t  
Kenma: i’m sorry to disappoint you  
Shouyou: No, no... It makes sense.  
Shouyou: I understand what you mean. It might be helpful...  
Shouyou: Thank you, Kenma!  
Kenma: anytime


	4. Chapter 4

Kenma pulled away from Akaashi's lips, groaning as they reached for their back pocket, the ringing sound getting to their nerves after being heard for the fifth time, forcing them not to decline the call.  
"Right now is not really a good time." Akaashi eyed the other quizzically. "I did? ... Whatever, dude... Yeah, yeah. Bye."  
"What was that about?"  
"Kuroo apologized. I just discovered I 'avoided him' today... I didn't know about that." Akaashi chuckled.  
"Well, at least he realised he made a mistake, despite not meaning what he was saying, and decided to apologize."  
"Yeah, I know. I already knew he would apologize for what he did. It's always like this when we fight, except I usually do it right away when I'm the one who messed up. But that's just how he is... He takes a few days."  
"Were you actually avoiding him, though?"  
"No, of course not! That's another thing about Kuroo when we're fighting. He sees anger where there isn't any." Kenma replied, already leaning towards Akaashi, planting kisses all over their neck.  
"Are you sure, though?"  
"Keiji." Their voice came in an attempt to interrupt the other.  
"...That's really not like him-"  
_"Akaashi."_ Kenma's tone hardened as they stopped to stare into their eyes. "Yes. I _am_ sure, okay? Now, can we just... Get back back to where we were?"  
"Sorry." Akaashi murmured as Kenma left a peck to their lips, making them chuckle.  
Suddenly, they were both lying on the matress; hands less hesitant, kisses hungrier, desperate for more. Kenma reluctantly opened the first button of Akaashi's uniform. They took the other's hand, soothing them.  
"Are you... considering...?"  
"I... Yeah, but... I'm not sure."  
"Well... we can just, uh... go ahead, and then, if you, uh, feel uncomfortable or something - about anything -, you just tell me..." Akaashi took a deep breath, "We can stop anytime." Their eyes locked.  
Kenma had their fingers ghosting over the second button the whole time. They stared at it, deep in thought, before their fingers made a move to open it, going for the next one without hesitation, then repeating the motion until Akaashi laid shirtless on the mattress.  
They stared at Kenma expectantly, biting their lower lip in anticipation. It was clearly up to Kenma to take every possible initiative, to take the lead.  
They pressed Akaashi down into the mattress, ever so gently, unsure yet determined, leaving bruise after bruise on the other's exposed skin as Akaashi's hands traveled up and down their arms and back.  
Kenma's ears were suddenly filled with a gasp, and so they closed their eyes, their refusal to look in the direction of Akaashi's face and crotch only gaining strenght - the very thought of seeing the possible appearences of either made them feel awkward, uncomfortable.  
They focused on the task at hand, biting and sucking the warm skin, ignororing the sounds that came from the other, but failing to do so about the nails digging into their skin, the soft touch of warm fingers that ghosted on their neck, as they felt their own member twitch, a tingling sensation sending shivers down their spine.  
Kenma had not realised their hair was being pulled until their face was brought close to Akaashi's, their lips connecting yet again. It felt like they could read through the other, simply seeing, realising their cluelessness as to how to procede, for a brief moment was all it took for Kenma to be the one under Akaashi and their touch.  
They sat down, pulling the other with them. Kenma's hands traveled up their thighs, feeling the soft, warm skin. Their underwear hit the floor, the cold air hit their skin, shivers covered their entire body.  
Akaashi brought their hands to the Kenma's face - they were just as shaky as their own. Before they could get lost on those beautiful blueish-green eyes, melt under the touch, the other leaned closer, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.  
"Relax, okay?" Was that meant to be for themself as well? "Don't hesitate to tell me to stop." Their tone was serious, but still reassuring as they ripped open the condom pack, passing it to Kenma. They took a deep breath before rolling it on, ever so slowly. Before they took notice, Akaashi's hands were back on them, resting at their shoulders as their bodies moved closer and closer to one another.  
And then, Akaashi sunk down. It was slow, painfully slow, but it was still enough to made Kenma gasp, digging their nails into the other's skin.  
By the time they built up a pace, a quickening but still steady one, their heart beatings were erratic, just as their breathing - a mixture of hitched breaths, exasperated gasps, and short puffs of air - until, the bite that already marked Akaashi's skin grew stronger - the strongest they ever felt it - and they could not supress the raspy moan that escaped their lips as they threw their head back, shutting their eyes closed.  
They were both panting. Akaashi was still on top of Kenma, whose head lied on their shoulder as they played with the blond locks. Their hand lets go of the soft hair, sliding as it ran down the other's body, stopping to rest on their waist.  
"You okay?" Akaashi whispered, peppering Kenma's neck with soft kisses. They nodded.  
"... Are _you_ okay?"  
"Yeah... I'm okay." They let out a small laugh, making the other smile warmly at the sight, their eyes filled with nothing but absolute passion as they landed on the other’s.  
“I love you so... much...” Kenma whispered before they tensed up, realizing what they had just said. _I wasn’t thinking._ They opened their mouth to speak.  
“I love you too.” Akaashi looked away as they spat before the other could even begin.  
Both smiled as each nervously bit their lower lip. Kenma lifted their hands, their palms rested on the other’s neck, running all the way up to their face, cupping their cheeks. Their faces were brought up close to one another, their noses bumped together lightly. Akaashi stared at Kenma’s lips, their fingertips running through them.  
“May I kiss you?” They whispered.  
“Yes, you may.” Kenma chuckled.  
And then, the remaining distance between them was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally..._ Kenma thought as the whole team exited the locker room. The last thing they needed was Kuroo or Lev drawing everyone's attention towards them. They've always been too embarassed to undress in front of people, but they felt particularly paranoid at the moment. There were marks covering their body - scratches, lovebites all over their back, legs, arms. They were not the usual one or two hickeys that would appear in their neck from time to time. Kuroo would most _definitely_ overreact to the unusual marks. They hated to be the center of attention, especially in _that_ way.  
Kenma couldn’t hold in their scream, as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around their shoulders, a heavier weight resting on their head.  
“Do you want to give me a heart attack?! What the fuck?!” Kenma tried to escape Kuroo’s embrace with no success.  
“He’s got someone else, Kenma.”  
“What are you fucking talking about, dude?! Let me go-”  
“Bokuto. He’s dating someone... I think.”  
“Where’d you even get that from? And let me finish putting my clothes on already!” They were pretty uncomfortable at this point, wishing nothing but to be _dressed_.  
“Dude, I’ve seen pictures on the internet and all that-”  
“Stalker-”  
“... and I think they might be together for real now, in a relationship.”  
“Are you sure? I mean, isn’t it too soon for them to have gone that far anyway?”  
“You know what else, Kenma? Appearently Bokuto has been keeping this from me for a whole month! They’ve been going out for a month, and the only way I ended up knowing about any of that was because I’d seen them together that day!” Kuroo let go of his friend.  
“Shit, man... Why’d you think he’d hide it from you?” Kenma said, moving to pull their shirt over their head.  
“That’s exactly what I’m asking mys- Dude, did you get hurt or something?”  
“Yup! I’m okay, though.”  
“You better be. Anyway-” _That was close._ “I want to talk to him about it if I have the chance and, well, the courage. Though, regardless of the turnouts, I decided I _will_ forget about him. Well... in _that_ way, at least.”  
“I’ll be next to you throughout that journey. And I bet Keiji will too.” Kenma smiled, doing their best to sound as reassuring as intended.  
“Thanks, buddy... I know I can always count on you.” Kuroo patted the other’s back.  
“Okay, let’s go. I gotta get home before Keiji does.”  
“Does Akaashi live in your house?”  
“Pretty much.”

 

 

“Hey! You started reading without telling me?!” Akaashi gestured toward _The Kite Runner_ as they snooped around Kenma’s desk.  
“Maybe...?” They answered with innocent eyes.  
“That’s not fair!” They pulled up a pretense sadness face, purposefully pouting childishly. The other mirrored their expression, bringing both of them to laughter.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t stop myself.” Kenma stepped forward, into Akaashi’s personal space, and took their hand, kissing the bridge of their nose.  
“Hmm... I’ll consider forgiving you. And no spoilers!”  
“Of course not.” They stared at each other, chuckling.  
“Oh, by the way, before I forget, I’m going to text you the book list that Tsukishima made me.”  
“Wait, Tsukishima actually says anything in that chat group?”  
“Neither of us really say much. We actually ended up using private messages to communicate, anyway. At least Bokuto and Kuroo have been appearently giving the group a rest lately, since the whole talking died down a bit. I have no idea why that happened, but I gotta say I’m glad it did.”  
“Eh, I don’t know. A lot has been going on, or at least Kuroo thinks so, but Bokuto hasn’t talked to him about it, so Kuroo’s not only hurt about it, but also suspecting it... Well, I’m definitely not sure about this, but I think there might be a relation between the two things.”  
“Hmm... I guess it makes sense, to be honest. Kuroo’s probably a bit reluctant to talk to Bokuto. He’s too oblivious to notice anything, though.”  
“True... I think sooner or later he might open his eyes, though.”  
“I don’t know, Kenma... Bokuto is so... well, _Bokuto_ that he might realise things a bit too late. I think Kuroo might be able to move on before Bokuto catches up, you know?” Kenma paused to look around, thoughtful.  
“Well, however all of this turns out, I think they’ll be able to overcome the situation.”  
“They’ll have to. I mean, it’s _their_ problem. There are times in which people just have to deal with things on their own, it’s the only way.”  
“Agreed.” Akaashi heard as they reached out to grab the phone that buzzed with the receiving of a text message.  
“Does that mean what I think it means?” Kenma eyed them quizzically, slowly leaning over to look at the screen. Kuroo’d sent a message that read _Dude... You did *not* really fall over, did you?_ “Seems like someone got caught, huh?” Akaashi smirked as the other’s face went pale with embarassment.  
“Don’t mock me, you know I hate changing when the room is full anyway, so I did do my best to hide it, okay?!”  
“I know, I know...” They pulled Kenma closer “I’m not actually making fun of you, judging you or anything; I’m just kidding, so no need to feel anxious, ‘kay?” Akaashi kissed the other’s cheek softly, making them smile.  
“Okay...” Kenma whispered softly, wrapping their arms around the taller’s waist as a pair of lips met theirs in a slow kiss.


End file.
